Servant and Master
by Seiberwing
Summary: Megatron gives Starscream a taste of Unicron's power. Contains slash.


Disclaimer: The Transformers and all characters mentioned herein are not mine. Although I would think that would be obvious. 

**Servant and Master**

Megatron sat in repose upon his throne. The room was in shadow, the better to conserve energon. Except for the single bright spot of white and green that was the Decepticon leader, it appeared to be empty.

Appearances can be deceiving.

Megatron knew that a second presence was with him, silent and invisible but there all the same. He spoke a single word of both recognition and command.

"Starscream."

Starscream materialized in the center of the room. He knelt in deference to the great leader of the Decepticon army.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here, Starscream."

Starscream stood and walked across the room to stand before Megatron's regal seat. Megatron reached up and ran a finger down Starscream's cheek. "Such devotion in your optics," he reflected in a low, sultry voice. "You'd do anything for me, you'd even fly into the sun if I told you to."

"Yes, Megatron. My only purpose is to serve you."

Megatron grinned cruelly at this admission of loyalty. Such a remark from someone who was once the most defiant and rebellious soldier in his army was music to his audios. The irony was so sweet he could almost taste it.

"You don't know how much pleasure it gives me to hear you say that, Starscream."

Starscream bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, sir," he said proudly, delighted at receiving such a high complement from his leader.

"Indeed."

Megatron suddenly grabbed Starscream by one shoulder and yanked him down, smothering his startled exclamations in a violent kiss.

Starscream struggled for a half-moment, then stopped fighting as cognition overtook reflex. He leaned over closer to Megatron, so as to better present himself for his commander's purposes.

Megatron wrapped his arms around the smaller Deception's body, pressing his glossa between his subordinate's lips in an unspoken command. Starscream yielded to let Megatron invade his mouth and forcefully run his glossa over the inside of Starscream's unresisting jaws.

The possibility of somehow evading Megatron's attentions never entered Starscream's thoughts. His own preferences had nothing to do with it. This was what Megatron wanted; this is what Megatron would have. It was as simple as that.

Tentatively, he reached out and stroked one of Megatron's great purple and green wings, so similar to his own, but so much more majestic. Megatron flinched slightly and Starscream quickly withdrew his hand. Perhaps he had misunderstood…

Megatron broke off the kiss. "I could never understand the obsession that you fliers have with your wings," he remarked matter-of-factly. "Now, it's starting to make sense. Continue."

Starscream ran his hands over both of Megatron's wings, eliciting a slight noise of pleasure from his leader. Encouraged by this, he moved upwards to caress the energon-green cannons atop Megatron's mighty shoulders.

Megatron pulled the loyal jet closer and clamped down on Starscream's mouth again. He drew ivory fingers down his servant's back and felt Starscream shiver at his powerful touch. An idea formed in Megatron's mind.

He released Starscream from their embrace.

"Let's try something…"

Thin cables emerged from the ceiling to link Megatron to Unicron. This action was so familiar to Starscream that he was taken completely unawares when similar cables snaked out to attach themselves to him.

He had no time to cry out in surprise before indescribable sensations ripped their way through his body. Starscream arched his back and screamed as Unicron's essence forced its way in and took hold of him.

_So, this is the power that Megatron craves, _he managed to think as his mind was consumed by the intensity of the link. _This_ _is Unicron._

He could see, no, _sense_, everything.

He could feel Snowcat, Demolisher, and Mirage standing in one of the larger chambers of Unicron's innards. He could feel Shockblast wandering around the corridors. He could feel the very light of the stars on Unicron's outer plating.

And he could feel Megatron.

Megatron's strength emanated through him, possessing him, filling every corner of Starscream's universe with his presence.

Starscream was nothing compared to Megatron's greatness. There must be some flaw in him, or in the other Decepticons, because for no other reason could his leader's sheer power and perfection be impeded by such pathetic worms as the Autobots and their allies. Megatron was his entire reason for being, and to do his will was the highest calling.

All of Starscream was laid open for his commander. Megatron saw the adulation and subservience Starscream felt before him and loved every moment of it. Body formed by Unicron, mind molded by his own will, the spectral swordsman was completely and utterly his own and Megatron gloried in that possession.

The planet-eater gave off a low groan, the echoes resounding off the walls and through the passageways. Mirage fell over as Unicron's shell shuddered. "What's going on?" asked Demolisher nervously.

"I hope Unicron's not hungry again," said Snowcat as another tremor shook the slumbering giant. "Last time he got the munchies, we nearly became Decepticon shish-kabob."

In the corridor, Shockblast paused in his pacing. "Oh, now what is that idiot doing?"

The power rushed through Starscream's body, nearly ripping him apart. He struggled to retain his identity, to keep from losing himself amidst Megatron and Unicron.

Every component in his body felt as if it would overload and burst from his shell in a miniature supernova. His body wavered in and out of reality, seeking to escape the sensory overload. Only through a tremendous effort of will could Starscream force himself to remain solid.

He could not break the connection until his leader released him. He had to stay.

"Aah… Megatron, please…" he begged. _I can't take much more of this. I'll be destroyed from the inside out. Please, Megatron, let me stop before my spark explodes!_

Megatron drank deep of Starscream's fear, knowing that there was nothing he could do, or would do even if there were. The feeling of complete control intoxicated Megatron and only made him force his presence into Starscream with greater strength until he clung by his fingertips to sanity.

Starscream convulsed uncontrollably from the intensity of the sustained connection with the chaos god. His mind shrieked and his systems overheated. Sparks began to fly from his joints as he jerked like a puppet on Megatron's strings.

I'm going to die, he thought. 

Starscream lost his grip and went whirling into the abyss.

* * *

Megatron finally released Starscream from their connection. The cables retracted back into the ceiling and Starscream collapsed at his feet. Megatron watched with satisfaction as he lay panting on the floor, trying to recover enough strength to get up. 

The Decepticon leader was used to merging with Unicron; Starscream was not. The process had taken almost all of his energy, and perhaps would have killed him if Megatron had held the connection any longer. Starscream managed to push himself up to his hands and knees. He quivered with bowed head as he struggled to remain upright and conscious.

Megatron walked over and looked down upon his loyal servant. He grasped Starscream by the chin and pulled his head up to face him.

"Who is your master, Starscream?" asked the leader of the Decepticons, the sovereign of the great Unicron, the commander of a hundred thousand Terrorcons.

Starscream stared upwards into Megatron's flame-orange optics, his body trembling but his gaze unwavering. He spoke with complete conviction. There was no anger or despair in his answer, just the simple truth of his current existence.

"You are, Megatron."

And Megatron laughed.


End file.
